1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable with less residual bend, more particularly to a cable suitable for a cable configured to be installed in a narrow space and subject to repetitive bending, e.g. a cable for IWM (In Wheel Motor) of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As to the cable configured to be installed in the narrow space and subject to the repetitive bending, e.g. the cable for IWM of a vehicle, if the cable interferes with peripheral members, a sheath of the cable at an interfered part will be worn, thereby resulting in damage of the sheath and disconnection of the cable.
Therefore, it is necessary to avoid the interference with the peripheral members when such a cable is installed (laid-out).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-213912 (JP-A 1-213912), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 54-143757 (JP-A 54-143757), and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-225571 (JP-A 2010-225571) disclose related arts of the present invention.